More than that
by melonsprite
Summary: Rated PG for a few words here and there...nothing much. Anyway, this is a Taiora about Sora, who's stuck in an abusive relationship with Matt. Anyway, I posted this a few hours ago, but one of my reviewers brought up a really good point, and I have just


"Sora

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the BSB_**

** **

**More than that**

** **

**By: Ying zero**

"Sora? What's wrong?" Tai asked, peering into her face questioningly. Sora looked up, blinking and smiling. "What, no, nothing's wrong..I was just thinking about…uh…about how sad it is that they don't have tennis courts in high school…" Tai looked at her suspiciously, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Sure….why don't we go for a drink? You must be pretty tired after that game." Nodding, Sora followed. 

When they reached the restaurant, Tai ordered two milkshakes and sat down at a booth across from Sora. "So, how's life?" he asked. "I haven't seen you a lot lately." Sora laughed, her old spirit returning. "I haven't done much, besides play tennis and do homework." Tai smiled. "How's Matt? I hear his band's doing pretty well." Sora looked down. "Oh..yes…we're…doing fine. He's been very busy lately." The waitress came over and offered them their drinks, cutting off further conversation. Tai frowned as he noticed Sora visibly relax. He decided to change the topic. 

_I can see that you've been cryin'  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denyin'  
That what you have is wrong_

"Hey, Sora, why do you always wear long sleeved shirts? It's so warm today! Plus, you just played a tennis game! Listen, I have a spare t-shirt in my bag if you want to change…" Sora looked up, her expression blank. "No thanks…it's not that hot…" _Okaaay..that didn't work either…good job, Taichi_! He thought. He cast about for a new topic. "Hey, are you going to that exhibition place next week? I heard that they've got tons of games and stuff." At this, Sora looked even worse. "I asked Matt, but he said he was too busy and that I shouldn't go…I really want to go though…" Tai looked at her weirdly. "Since when did you do whatever Matt said? I remember you gave him a bloody nose one day when he told you that you shouldn't go on the slides…" "Tai!" Sora protested, "That was 6 years ago!" Tai grinned at her. "I was just joking, Takenouchi! Hey, do you feel like playing some soccer?"   
  
_Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance_

_ _

As Tai and Sora played soccer, giggling and laughing together, Matt watched from behind a tree. He frowned. _What the hell is Tai doing, trying to steal my girlfriend? _He stormed out from behind the tree, heading towards their direction.

Sora pushed the hair out of her eyes, and focused on dribbling the ball towards the goal. Tai was right behind her, running to keep up. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled. Sora looked back, grinning. "What? The great Taichi Kamiya wants ME to wait for HIM?" Tai grinned broadly. "Look down." Sora looked down, noticing a large tree root protruding from the ground. Unable to stop herself, she tripped over it and went sprawling onto the ground. The soccer ball rolled away, finally resting at the foot of the tree. Tai put his foot on it and looked at Sora, who was still lying on the ground thoroughly winded. "So, you need some help there, lady?" Sora gave him the evil eye but held out her hand. 

_Oh my goggles, I'm holding her hand! Wait…I sound like one of Matt's fans now…_Tai reached over and pulled her up, dusting off the back of her shirt. Sora smiled at him gratefully, then suddenly froze as a hand clamped onto her shoulder. Turning slowly around, she stared right into a pair of angry azure eyes. "Matt! I..I can explain! We were just playing soccer and…" her words were useless as Matt didn't seem to hear any of them. He was now advancing towards Tai, who was slowly backing away. "Uh…Matt? Why don't we just calmly sit down and discu-" Tai ducked as Matt swung his fist out. "As I was saying…" Tai stuttered. "Uh…maybe we can discuss this in a civilised manner…" Matt growled and narrowed his eyes.

Sora couldn't stand it anymore. Here was her boyfriend and her best friend getting into a fight, and she was just standing there! "Stop it! Matt!" She started walking towards them. Matt turned his head around. "What?!" Tai took advantage of this and punched him in the face. Hard.Blood trailed down Matt's face from his nose. 

"What the hell was that?" Matt shouted, holding his nose. Sora rushed in and glared at Tai. "Why did you hurt him?" Tai looked confused. "He was going to hit me. I was just protecting myself. And why are you so mad at me anyway?"

Sora looked at him despairingly, confusion and pain evident in her eyes. "I…I don't' know anymore. Matt, let's just go. Bye, Tai." 

Matt growled at Tai before walking away with Sora, leaving Tai standing in the middle of the field with the soccer ball. He stared after them, confused and lonely.   
_  
Baby you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends_

_ _

Matt looked sideways at Sora. "Why were you playing soccer with that jerk? Okay, why were you with him at ALL?" She winced.

"Don't get so worked up, Matt! I was just hanging out with my best fri-"

"YOUR BEST FRIEND?! WHO the HELL do you think I am?"

"I-"

"Don't ever go near that freak again, if you know what's good for you. And stop interrupting me!" Sora bowed her head. "Yes, Matt."

2 years later:

"Hey, Kari? This is Sora. I just got back from America, and I'm back in Odaiba. I guess you were right, being away from Japan did help. I have to talk to you. You know my number, call me!" Tai tilted his head. "Kari…"

Kari glared at him. "This is between me and Sora."

"Sora and I." Tai automatically corrected her.

"Whatever. Anyway, _gotta go._ See you later!" And with that, she was gone. Tai sighed. All the women in his life were so complicated! He would never understand them. He groaned, thinking about why Kari had rushed out. _I still think about her all the time! Why can't I just move on? _The answer came to him, simply and plainly, underneath all his doubts and worries.

_Because I love her._

_ _

_There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
  
_

"Kari! I missed you!" Sora squealed as the two young women met in a friendly embrace. Kari looked at her with sad questioning eyes. "Sora, I missed you too. But…I know you don't want to hear this…but Tai misses you a lot too." Sora's eyes darkened. "I don't want to hear it." Kari sighed, biting her lip. _Why is she so stubborn? _"Sora, you have to listen to me. Tai…you don't know how he cries at night! I don't think even he knows, but I can hear him in his sleep. Every night. Ever since you left. And don't tell me that you-" Sora held up a hand. "I don't want you here if you're going to give me a guilt trip." 

Kari's eyes flashed; her temper finally getting the best of her. "I said, LISTEN TO ME!" Sora's mouth snapped shut immediately in her surprise. "I've tried every single thing to get you to understand, but you don't! In plain words, HE LOVES YOU!" 

Sora drew in a breath shakily. She smiled at Kari and giggled a bit. "That's funny, Kari. But don't do that again, you almost had me fooled." 

"I wasn't kidding." Sora promptly fell off her chair. "He hates me. I left without telling him goodbye. He thinks I love Matt," she mumbled. "How could he love me?"   
  
_I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back_

Tai ran towards the Takenouchi apartment, clutching a bundle of flowers. He burst in the door, looking like a madman and desperately trying to flatten his hair. "SORA! I've got to speak to you!" Sora and Kari looked up, surprised. They were in the middle of putting on their coats and hats. "What, Tai?" asked Sora, weak at the knees. She had no idea why her knees were failing her though. To Tai, it looked like she was trembling. "Sora…sit down. I've got something important to tell you."

"Why?' her words were muffled by her coat, her back to him. "I thought you hated me."

"I don't. I..I forgive you, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Sora turned around to face him, her eyes flashing. "If I hadn't been so stupid, I would've gone to the police!" Tai had nothing to say. He stepped forward and hugged her tightly, and Sora began to cry. They didn't notice when Kari stepped out quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Shh…it's okay…." Tai stroked her hair and patted her back, setting down the flowers on the table. Sora wiped her eyes and looked at him, attempting a smile. "Sorry, I'm just too weak sometimes." Tai looked at her. "Never! You're the strongest girl I know. You stood up for yourself in front of...Matt. That in itself tells me more than I never need to know." 

There was an awkward moment of silence. Tai was looking down at the floor, his cheeks red from the fervent declaration. Sora looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Tai?" 

He looked up. "Uh-huh?"

"I have a confession to make." Tai's heart sank. She probably loved Matt even though…even though he abused her! Or probably, another boyfriend. It was too much for him. He turned abruptly away. Better not let her see him cry.

"What is it?" he asked in a low voice.

"I..love you." Tai whirled around to face Sora, eyes wide and hair standing straight up. "Wha-what did you say?!" Sora straightened up and grinned.

"I said, I love you, you funky hair boy."

"Hey…is that an insult?" Sora laughed, and Tai thought it was the most heavenly sound in the world. He hadn't heard it for a few years.

"Sora…I love you too, you funky hat girl."

"What?! Is that a diss?" Sora was so happy she could barely stutter out those words. She was giddy with excitement and joy. She grabbed Tai and twirled around the room with him. "He loves me!" 

Tai laughed, "I always did, and I always will."

_ _

_I will love you more than that_

_ _

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Taiora!! YAY!! Anyway, This one was really a spur-of-the-moment thing, and it might be a bit confusing. Matt was abusing Sora, so Kari convinced her to move to America after Matt got arrested. There, is that better? Tell me what you think about it please!_ _


End file.
